Comic-Con
Comic-Con is an annual event held in San Diego. First Comic-Con to feature The Vampire Diaries was in 2009. First Comic-Con to feature The Originals was in 2013. 2009 Vampire Diaries was represented by cast members Nina Dobrev, Ian Somerhalder and Paul Wesley, along with producers Bob Levy, Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. The Vampire Diaries panel was held on Saturday, July 25. Pictures 2009comicocnbag.jpg|2009 Comic-Con bag MV5BMTc1MTYyMjUwM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTI5NzM3Mg@@. V1 SX1299 SY555 .jpg MV5BMTc5NzU5NDk2M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjM5NzM3Mg@@. V1 SX1299 SY555 .jpg MV5BMTI4MTQ3MjI4OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTM5NzM3Mg@@. V1 SX1299 SY555 .jpg Videos Video:The Vampire Diaries Panel at Comic Con 2009|Panel Part 1 Video:The Vampire Diaries Panel at Comic Con 2009 Part 2|Panel Part 2 Video:The Vampire Diaires Comic Con Panel Discussion|Panel Part 3 2010 Vampire Diaries was represented by Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec, Nina Dobrev, Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley, Michael Trevino, and Matt Davis and also Marcos Siega. During the panel first clip for The Return was released. The Vampire Diaries panel was held on Saturday, July 24 4:15-5:00pm, Ballroom 20. Pictures Comic Con 1.jpg Comic Con 2.jpg Comic Con 3.jpg Comic Con 4.jpg Comic Con 5.jpg Comic Con 6.jpg Comic Con 7.jpg Comic Con 8.jpg Comic Con 9.jpg Comic Con 10.jpg Videos Video:Vampire Diaries Comic Con 2010 Season 2 Promo|First trailer for SDCC 2010 Vampire Diaries Panel and Q&A|Full Panel 2011 Vampire Diaries was represented by Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec, Nina Dobrev, Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley, Joseph Morgan and Candice Accola. During the panel first clip for The Birthday was released. The Vampire Diaries panel was held on Sunday, July 24. Pictures Comic-con2011ew.jpg Videos Season 3 Episode 1 - Damon & Elena Clip|First clip for Comic Con The Vampire Diaries 2011 SIN SUBS, proximamente|Full Panel 2012 Vampire Diaries was represented by Nina Dobrev, Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder, Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec, Michael Trevino and Zach Roerig. TVD panel was held on Saturday, 14th July. Pictures Tvd-comiconbag2012.jpg|Official bag TVD 2012.jpg|Comic-Con Portrait The-Vampire-Diaries-Comic-Con-2012-Panel-1.jpg Vampire-diaries-comic-con-2012-09.jpg Videos EW The Vampire Diaries Live Interview (Comic Con 2012)|Interview Comic-Con 2012 The Vampire Diaries Panel|Panel Vampire Diaries @ Comic-Con 2012! Nina Dobrev! Ian Somerhalder! Русские субтитры TVD S4 Promo -Comic Con|Promo TVD S4 (New footage)|New footage from s4 2013 The Vampire Diaries was represented by Nina Dobrev, Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder, Kat Graham, Candice Accola, Julie Plec and Caroline Dries. The Originals was represented by Joseph Morgan, Daniel Gillies, Claire Holt, Phoebe Tonkin, Charles Michael Davis and Julie Plec. Both panel were on on Saturday, 20th July. During the Comic-Con a slightly different version of the pilot was shown. Pictures 969373_515117075226443_1568319645_n.jpg|This is The Vampire Diaries CW Hashtag. 2013bag1.png|Official bag 2013bag.png|Official bag #2 Videos Comic-Con 2013 Video -The Vampire Diaries|The Vampire Diaries - First Trailer/Promo The Vampire Diaries Panel Comic-Con 2013|The Vampire Diaries Panel 2013 "The Vampire Diaries" Interview at Comic-Con 2013 - TVLine|TVD Cast Interview by TVline The Vampire Diaries - Comic-Con 2013 - Cast Interview with EW|TVD Cast Interview by EW The Originals Full Panel SDCC 2013|The Originals Panel 2013 Comic-Con 2013 Video - The Originals|The Originals Comic-Con 2013 Trailer "The Originals" Interview - Comic-Con 2013 - TVLine|Interview with the Originals cast The Originals Sendoff - The Vampire Diaries|TVD cast to TO cast: Good luck! 2014 The Vampire Diaries was represented by cast Nina Dobrev, Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder and Kat Graham with executive producer Julie Plec. The Vampire Diaries panel was held on Saturday, July 26 at Ballroom 20. Pictures 2014 comiccon bag.jpg|2014 Comic-Con Bag 10560961_674254075997150_182611295_n.jpg BtaJbyvIYAA7bnE.png 10561060 823226394378761 542008983 n.jpg BtaXgdqCMAARkZc.jpg large.jpeg BtaYQALCcAAGngD.jpg BtaZoQZCEAAqAC .jpg BtadWAjCQAAZrPJ.jpg large.jpeg BtakcPIIAAA9byV.jpg large.jpeg Btalo3xCAAAVQjZ.jpg large.jpeg Btalo3xCAAAVQjZ.jpg large.jpeg Btat9i5IcAAkxvn.png large.png Bta-L2BIYAAJcI3.jpg large.jpeg Bta-MVJIgAE o3z.jpg large.jpeg Bta-MwYIYAAYojW.jpg large.jpeg Bta-NRXIgAIuGfl.jpg large.jpeg Bta 0C-CYAAiow-.jpg large.jpeg Bta 0dDCUAAOGAW.jpg large.jpeg Bta 05cCMAA4zv2.jpg large.jpeg BtbB8glIIAAgDLy.jpg BtbCARXCcAEO9T-.jpg large.jpeg BtbCCNUCUAAu2U5.jpg large.jpeg BtbCQxpIUAIzHBb.jpg BtbCQxpIUAIzHBb.jpg BtbCoAkCMAAeryf.jpg BtbELF5CcAA2HZ6.jpg BtbESTFCQAAKde4.jpg BtbESTFCQAAKde4.jpg BtbL085CEAAJOXB.jpg BtbMOs3CAAQoUUf.jpg large.jpeg BtbMOs3CAAQoUUf.jpg large.jpeg Imagetheoriginalscomiccon.jpg BtjW3t5IIAEPnIK.jpg BtiLXrIIQAAbPK3.jpg Bti6vdTCUAEgT9x.jpg BthXe7WCQAABI8a.jpg Btil5ONCUAMLju2.jpg BtjQo4sCcAAY8Ii.jpg BtjVTGkIMAAwNYU.jpg Btf1DxUCEAAemaA.jpg BtfxErGIUAAdKJD.jpg Bti NDOCAAIKtsf.jpg Btih1JhCEAAv0w-.jpg Videos The Originals Season 2 - Comic-Con Trailer HD-3|The Originals Season 2 Trailer The Originals Panel Part 1 - Comic-Con 2014-3|The Originals Panel Part 1 The Originals Panel Part 2 - Comic-Con 2014-2|The Originals Panel Part 2 The Vampire Diaries - Season 6 Comic-Con Trailer|The Vampire Diaries Season 6 Trailer The Vampire Diaries Panel Part 1 - Comic-Con 2014|The Vampire Diaries Panel Part 1 The Vampire Diaries Panel Part 2 - Comic-Con 2014|The Vampire Diaries Panel Part 2 Category:Promotion Category:Out of universe Category:Events